


[Fanart] Roadrat compilation

by leetleteapot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, I'll add more drawings here, Lots of it, M/M, concerned Roadhog, fanart for a fic, for now, go read Thyme's fic if you haven't already, soon-ish, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetleteapot/pseuds/leetleteapot





	[Fanart] Roadrat compilation

"Rat..." Hog wheezed, stepping back into the shop. He followed the blood stain, the pit falling out of his stomach as he found where his partner landed.

This whole scene from What’s Best For You by the amazing Thyme-Basalt stuck with me for weeks and I just had to paint it. You should seriously check that fic out btw. ;)

Hope I did it justice! o:


End file.
